vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Clowder verse
Middens= |-|Gingiva= |-|Where They Cremate the Roadkill= Summary Middens is an indie RPG Maker game made by Myformerselves on Gamejolt. It follows The Nomad after he flees to another dimension after his homeworld and culture are destroyed via assimilation, only to end up in a place called The Rift, which is essentially the scrap yard of universes, where unwanted or deceased parts of dimensions are deposited. A world of anarchy, each being who lives there is an immigrant from another dimension who brought part of their home dimension with them, with each chunk being held together by the silk of Vermis worms. As such, the world looks like a collage of conflicting artstyles ranging from atari-esque sprites to classical paintings. The Nomad meets a talkative revolver, which convinces him that The Rift needs a bloodbath, and goes on a killing spree. Many NPCs in the game can be shot and killed outside of battle, and the ending is determined by the number of victims the player has. Gingiva is the sequel to Middens. It takes place in a similar time period, although its place on the storyline is unconfirmed. It takes place in an age where humans are no longer useful and are instead replaced with synthetic material, and babies are manufactured. Meanwhile, The Rift starts to devour and corrupt the world around them, and the entire civilization is, as described by The Magistrate, "under the guillotine." It follows Gingiva, one of the many women whose heads were replaced with contraptions. She seeks to escape the place she works in while running from authority, and gain her head back, accompanied by a Chatterteeth, a species of house pests who chew holes through walls. The two of them pair up to escape to a faraway land as the world around them falls into chaos. Where They Cremate The Roadkill is the sequel to Gingiva, currently available for download on steam. The story follows three different characters. The first of which being a jobless coolie who commits suicide via Genie, only for God to send him back down to earth again, where The Devil tells him to rob and kill as he pleases for the sake of revenge and rebellion against those who have burdened him in his past lives. Powers of the Verse This verse is the most powerful RPG Maker verse on the wiki, with even the lowest fodder being placed at High 3-A '''via scaling to worms whose silk strings together entire planes of existence. Main characters, major enemies, and bosses are all scaled to '''Low 2-C, and an extremely high end Low 2-C at that, as it is a feat 10,000x that of the baseline. The God Tiers have varying rankings of 2-C to 2-B. For speed, the entirety of the verse is FTL, with a single God Tier being Infinite and/or possessing some degree of Omnipresence. For abilities, various forms of Elemental Manipulation, Stat Boosts, Shapeshifting, Magic, and Status Effect Inducement are extremely common. Some characters possess Death/Fate Manipulation, Spacetime Manipulation, or even Low Level Reality Warping and Conceptual Manipulation. Numerous vague attacks used by the multitude of enemies can inflict damage through vague and unknown means, such as crying, making obscene hand gentures, dancing, or aggressively making out. Other attacks also have nothing to go off of other than their names, like "11th Dimension", or "Multiverse". Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *ArbitraryNumbers *Saikou The Lewd King Opponents * Neutral * Characters (Middens) Protagonists *Time Nomad *Genie Rift Immigrants *Awk *Quiddity *Better Man *Alternate Time Nomads *Felis Umbra *Gentry *Gene Player *Core Other *The Rift *Vermis Worms Characters (Gingiva) Protagonists * Gingiva * Chatterteeth * Himmler * Kharms * Vermillus Maximus * Flea Suitors *Bladderwack *Chief Organ *Common Roots *Ground Truffler *Human Spaghetti *Moments of Silence *Patriarchy *Scratch *Strength *Tadpole *Woolly Majesty *Zoleeto Magistrate's Lackeys *The Magistrate *Queen Mother Most High *Reptile Twins *Slave Driver *Watchers Research Lab *Your Mom *Famine *Automatons Other Bosses *First Person Shooter *Mr. Freedom *Head Yard Hydra Fodder *Asian Chipmonk *Beast of Burdens *Brown Noser *Cable Guy *Calunio *Catch of the Day *Chondria *Convent *Couch Master *Crabdog *Crabman *Cube *Dalliance *Dandy *Dire Deer *Doldrums *Fairydog *Father Slander *Feather *Feets and Swivel Seat *Gate Guardians *Genie Hatchlings *Handyman *Hateaholic *Headdress *Henhold *Id Dweller *Java *Jellato *Junior *King George *Left and Right Brain *Likeness Bird *Lil' Slugger *Loopsy *MJDragon *Monsanto *Moonchild *Mophead *Mud Logger *Noshka (Gingiva) *Orb *Outcrop *Page Turner *Panel of Experts *Peeping Tom *Pink Gums *Puns *Saddler *Scuttlebeasts *Seals *Silverbag *Sleeves *Slimmer *Sponge Cake *Strawberry Blonde *Strobe *Table Set *Throbber *Thumb Sucker *Tripod *Urban Mite *Waggle Arms *Wean *Whatsabox *Whiskers *Wonder Tower *Zolo *Zozo Other *John Lennon *Automatons Characters (Where They Cremate the Roadkill) Protagonists *The Coolie *The Fictionist *The Noshka Bosses *Emnn *Sock Puppet *Takamoh *The Court *President Elect *Rent-A-Cop *Pocket Cat *Forpeace *Abandonness *Police Officers *Dude Bro Hit-Listers *Papa Patterpants *Wizard Wrinklesack *Count Carpetcrumbs *Muffinsuar *Emperor Oddity *Swami Trashface *Khababa Ballsmith *Zoopity Didoo *Puffy Waffican *Hori Longstory *Cam #9 *Polka Puma *Mr. Miss *Space Lady *Boxcar Dan *Ace Boomerspoon *Gary Gropehands *Lil' Guy *Bakenaneggs *Chuckle Baron *Cakkle Cat *Menhet Womet *Pharoah Narmer Neo-Nigerians/Rift Immigrants *Rotwoman *Grand Pooban *Idiot Savant *Alternative Fuel *Secret Secretary *Police Force *Dark Knight Weapons * Kirlian Eye Gallery Category:Verses Category:Games Category:RPG Maker Category:Middens Category:Gingiva Category:John Clowder